Twisted Fantasy
by thefirstespada
Summary: After Ulquiorra steps down as Orihime's guardian, Szayel takes the job. At first he intends to put her through sick experiments but he has seconds thoughts and fears that he's develpoing feelings for the girl, something that Ulquiorra doesnt like.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything **

**Twisted Fantasy**

"I'd like to be taken off guard duty." The Melancholy Espada said to his Lord, "her spirit is too hard to break." Aizen looked down at Ulquiorra and questioned him, "too hard, what do you suggest then?" Ulquiorra thought for a moment, "someone a little rougher but still smart enough to know what not to do." It had become clear as to who he had in mind, "you mean someone like Szayel?" Ulquiorra became silent for a while before continuing, "Yes, that's of course if you approve."

"We'll try it for a day if we see positive results then I'll put him on permanently."

"Thank you for your time," Ulquiorra bowed and began marching to Szayel's lab in order to inform the Octava.

In just a few moments Ulquiorra was at Szayel's door gently rapping on Szayel's chamber door.

Inside of the lab Szayel heard a bit of tapping as if someone gently rapping, rapping at his chamber door. "Tis a visitor rapping at my chamber door, just a visitor rapping at my chamber door only this and nothing more." Szayel smiled and headed towards the door smiling, "quote the raven, nevermore."

Slowly the door slid open and the darkness of the lab faded as the light from the hall poured in. Szayel's eyes adjusted and saw Ulquiorra standing there alone. "I never see you around here, Ulquiorra," Ulquiorra's expression remained the same; "you're taking my guard duty." Szayel suddenly became very interested in what Ulquiorra was saying, "You mean I'm in charge of the human girl?"

"Yes, please hurry she'll need a bit of company before her food is ready." The two Espada began walking to Orihime's chambers, Ulquiorra walked ahead of Szayel while Szayel memorized the directions from his lab to her room. "She is a bit emotional so try not to be too harsh with her and don't kill her that's the number one rule." Szayel took some notes on his clipboard, "do NOT kill." Whether he had tried to annoy Ulquiorra or not was unknown, but Ulquiorra was annoyed to have his instructions repeated.

"This is it; if you have any more questions concerning the girl just come to me, or ask her which ever you see fit." Ulquiorra left Szayel at the door, with a moment of hesitation Szayel knocked on the door and asked to come in. There was no answer, "are you okay in there?" Still there was no answer, so Szayel decided to just come in. Szayel opened the door and peaked, "are you in here?" The first thing that caught Szayel's attention was the girl sitting on the couch looking at him with her tearing eyes, she looked so innocent.

He gave her a gentle smile but his thoughts were anything but gentle. **"She's going to be fun to break,"** is what he thought.

"You're not Ulquiorra, where is her?" Szayel bowed, "my name is Szayel Aporro Granz and I will be taking over Ulquiorra's guard duties." Orihime wiped her tears and realized how rude she had been, "I'm sorry I didn't ask for your name first, mine is Orihime Inoue." Her comment surprised him, **"She apologized to the enemy…about being rude?" **He then smiled and waved his hand, "don't worry about it, it's understandable."

The Espada looked strange to Orihime, his pink hair and golden amber eyes. As well as that smile it looked comforting but there was clearly something wrong with him. Soon Szayel walked towards her and took a seat on the couch next to her. Szayel observed her features, soft skin, shiny hair, beautiful eyes, delicate, and ample bosoms. "You're quite a woman aren't you, Orihime?" She blushed and looked away, **"Ulquiorra's right, she is emotional I better take it up a notch."**

Szayel gently grabbed Orihime's chin with his thumb and forefinger and made her look into his eyes. "Such a beautiful woman like you deserves to be treated like a queen." Orihime blushed as she looked at Szayel's eyes. "I'm not really a woman; I'm only sixteen," Szayel grinned, **"so young and so fresh." **He let go of her chin and began running his fingers through her hair, they ran through it easily without getting tangled. "I like your hair Orihime, it reminds me of summer."

Orihime wondered why Szayel was so nice to her, Ulquiorra was nothing like that. "I like you hair to Szayel, you look really pretty." **"She thinks I'm…pretty? Me a vicious arrancar who could rip her face off in an instant. She's even more innocent than I thought." **He grinned and rested his head on her lap; he looked up and saw her heaving chest as well as her smiling face. "Am I making your time here more enjoyable, Orihime?"

Orihime smiled and nodded, "yes, thank you Szayel."

"**This is going to be fun."**

An hour past and for the first time Orihime had actually eaten her food. Szayel was even kind enough to eat some of it with her, "enjoy the meal, Orihime?" She smiled and nodded; Szayel kissed her cheek and walked out with the food kart, "see ya tomorrow."

"Enjoying yourself?" As soon as Szayel closed the door he heard Ulquiorra's words. "Yes I am I have no idea why you'd give up taking care of her." It became clear to Ulquiorra that Szayel was up to something. "If you kill her or hurt her in any way, I'll personally make your death a slow one." The sudden death threat surprised Szayel, "you're not the type to say things like that; that's usually Nnoitra's thing, why are you so concerned for the human, Ulquiorra?" Without a word Ulquiorra walked away giving Szayel a taste of his rietsu.

"By the way today I opened the door for you; you'll need this to get in." Ulquiorra tossed Szayel an old fashioned key, "lock the door before you leave." Szayel stared at the key while he pondered, **"Ulquiorra has feelings for the human?" **His grin grew wider as he locked the door and headed back to his lab, **"I'll visit her tonight."**

**End of Chapter**

**Review **

**Omake**

**Szayel: **I wonder if anyone thinks I'm OOC, no impossible that's just the way I am. I act friendly and when you least expect it, I'll destroy you.

**Ulquiorra: **I'm not OOC either; I didn't say anything that I wouldn't say.

**Szayel: **You said that if I did anything to her then you'd kill me

**Ulquiorra: **I just want to kill you

**Szayel: **And fuck her brains out

**Ulquiorra: **(Unsheathes sword) you must die

**Szayel: **Whoops Orihime calling me (leaves)

**Ulquiorra: **Why is she calling him? I'm here to.

**Now that's OOC**


	2. Chapter 2

**That Night**

He placed his hand on the doorknob and opened the door slowly, silencing the squeaking hinges. First he looked to the left and then to the right, "nobody."

As he stepped into the hallway the door closed silently behind him. The hallway wasn't well lit; a normal person wouldn't be able to see their own nose in front of their face. Szayel was easily able to maneuver through the hallway due to his excellent memory. Memorizing the twists and turns to Orihime's room.

"I wonder what she's doing right now. I wonder if she's thinking of me." That was the only time he spoke to himself out loud during this small journey.

Once he turned the final corner the light came into view. The large windows allowed the moon's light to illuminate the lonely hallways. The golden knob to her room shone brightly. Like a moth to a flame, Szayel was drawn to it. "Thus hath the candle singed the moth," he thought.

There was a small amount of distance between him and the knob, so he was sure to savor every second. A twisted grin slowly formed on his face as his eyes became sadistically evil. He quickly pulled himself together and his face returned to its calm demeanor.

"Patience is a virtue Szayel, no need to be hasty." He was at the door but there was still something stopping him from opening the door. "What will I do when I get inside, what if she's awake?" He wanted nothing more than to break her spirit and her body, but why was there so much hesitation?

Maybe it was the fear of Ulquiorra's wrath, his threat was not an empty one. It defiantly wasn't her, there's no way it was her. "I will break her smile," his grin returned as he reached for the key in his pocket.

"I will tear her soul apart," he slid the key into the keyhole. "I'll stain her sheets," slowly he turned the key, "they'll be dripping with blood."

The door opened.

The moon's light hit Szayel's back casting his shadow on Orihime's sleeping form. She mumbling something and shifted a bit before returning back to her peaceful slumber. Szayel stood at the doorway and watched her, "like a sleeping angel."

Some of the light reached the room and illuminated a path for Szayel. But as he walked in he came to realize that he was surrounded by darkness. The walls around him were dark and looked like never ending voids or darkness.

It was odd but something was making Szayel feel nervous. There was something about the darkness that really got to him, not the darkness itself but what it hid. He could describe the feeling as the feelings of a test subject being strapped down to his operated table.

Szayel was reminded of his own lab. His fraccion wheeled in a subject and placed him in a single illuminated spot. Everything else was dark, pitch black and seemingly never endless. Szayel often hid in this darkness and watched as the subject looked around frantically scared out of his mind and while he begged a nonexistent entity for mercy.

That's what this reminded him of, only this time he was the subject. He looked shifted his eyes to one side of the room and saw nothing, and then he shifted them to the other side and once again saw nothing. "Perhaps I'm looking to deep into this," there was certainly nothing there, after all he has the only key and he locked the door after his last visit.

A long time had passed since he first entered the room. He took a deep breath and continued further into the room, "no more distractions and no more hesitations."

He took one more step, now he was standing over her. His head hung low and his hair dangled in around his face. Golden amber eyes shown through the strands of hair as he examined her closely. His expressionless face remained as he thought about what to do first. Slowly he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a scalpel.

His muscles tensed as he lowered the scalpel. "Is this the right thing to do? Why am I thinking so much about this?" Then a familiar voice reached Szayel's ears, "hello Szayel."

Turning his head abruptly Szayel saw two emerald orbs staring back at him from the dark void. His suspicions were correct there was someone in the room, someone that promised death would befall him if he stepped out of line.

Ulquiorra stood up and stepped into the illuminated area, "what are you doing here?"

Not wanted to show fear Szayel closed his eyes and smiled before answering, "I was just checking up on her, she looks so peaceful, doesn't she?"

It was in the Octava's nature to probe a person's mind, to find his weakness and exploit it and force him to scream his displeasure as he watched with glee, as his aspect was madness. He tried breaking Ulquiorra since the day they first met, but it was a bleak act, nothing could break the nihilistic Quatra Espada.

Since the day they first met, Szayel thought back to that day…

"This is Ulquiorra Cifer, Quatra Espada," said Aizen as he introduced Szayel to his new comrade.

Szayel wasn't sure about what to think about the newest addition. His melancholy expression was certainly an interesting variable. Szayel imagined what it would take to make that face break and instead show pain and agony.

"It's nice to meet you, Ulquiorra." Szayel offered his hand while his usual grin stayed plastered on his face. Everyone knew that when Szayel smiled and acted nice his thoughts were much different than his façade.

"We're already comrades, there's no need for useless greetings." Ulquiorra walked passed him following Aizen. Szayel looked over his shoulder and stared at Ulquiorra as he walked away, "I will make you beg for your life."

The weaker Espada didn't care about the ranks, "I will learn every strength and weakness you have and find a way to exploit it. I will break the mask over your face."

And so Szayel began his research on the newest Espada, just as he had done with all of the other members. He was able to break Nnoitra's hierro, slow down Zommari, and even resist Barragan's breath. Szayel noticed Ulquiorra's regeneration and his powerful cero.

As time passed Szayel grew impatient, no one ever pushed Ulquiorra to the limit. None of the higher ranked Espada cared for fighting without reason and the lower were all afraid of Ulquiorra, with one interesting exception.

When Grimmjow challenged Ulquiorra to a fight, Szayel grinned and made sure to take notes on everything. The fight began with Grimmjow using his sword to attack Ulquiorra, but Ulquiorra didn't use his sword to defend himself, instead he blocked the blade with his hands.

Szayel took notes on the thick hierro and hand-to-hand mastery. Ulquiorra then fired a cero at Grimmjow who had almost no time to react, but he was able to sonido and escaped the powerful beam. Grimmjow attack Ulquiorra from behind and Ulquiorra had no choice but to block with his blade.

This is it, this is what Szayel was waiting for; finally the ignorant barbarian was good for something. As the sword duel began Szayel noticed Ulquiorra was a master swordsman, Grimmjow's wild sword fighting style did nothing against the calm and calculating Ulquiorra.

At the end of the fight, Ulquiorra sheathed his sword and looked down at the defeated Grimmjow. He never said a word, but Grimmjow saw it as a disrespectful gesture. Leaving a defeated moment on the brink of death without so much as a word, leaving him alive so that he can live out the rest of his life knowing that someone let him live.

I remember that day because of two distinctive reasons. That was the day that Grimmjow swore he would surpass Ulquiorra, he screamed into the heaven that's one day he would take Ulquiorra down. I also learned that Ulquiorra could not be defeated by brute force; an indirect approach was the best approach.

"Since then I've been planning, since then I've been waiting for the right moment."

After looking back at the past, Szayel began thinking about his current situation…

"You have no business coming here at this hour, Szayel." Ulquiorra spoke in such a harsh emotionless tone.

It was then that Szayel began wonder why Ulquiorra was here, so he asked "why are you here, Ulquiorra?"

The darkness mixed with the silence was a bit eerie, but Ulquiorra seemed to blend into the dark area. It was almost like the darkness was his home and this was admit tingly frightening Szayel to a point on fearing for his life.

"I have the graveyard shift, while you have the daytime shift; it's as simple as that." Ulquiorra looked at Szayel with a murderous intent, "know answer my question, why are you here?"

End of Chapter

Review


End file.
